<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙猫】婚久必合1 by Kogitsunya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468340">【龙猫】婚久必合1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya'>Kogitsunya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>婚久必合 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:39:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>婚久必合 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙猫】婚久必合1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p>　　在十二神大圣堂的门口总是会上演着各种喜怒哀乐悲欢离合，来这里的不光有烙印的，也有分别的。埃图瓦妮勒自认为呆在这里很久了，在引导过无数新人步入大圣堂后，她应当是什么场面都见过的，但今天，终归还是有些不一样的。</p>
<p>　　她注意到那个奥拉很久了，作为刚刚结束的上一场烙印仪式的嘉宾，那个奥拉自从婚礼结束后似乎就一直坐在地上，口中还念念有词，所以埃图瓦妮勒忍不住竖起耳朵仔细听了一下，而尽管她尽量做到不动声色了，却忍不住抽了抽嘴角。</p>
<p>　　她听到那个奥拉说，“说好了兄弟一场谁先脱单谁是狗，怎么到头来说舔就舔，还是只有我单身……”</p>
<p>　　有点悲伤。埃图瓦妮勒心想。她无声地在心里叹气，顺便为这个孤寡的男人小小的惋惜了一下，然后便重打起精神准备迎接接下来要入场的新人。</p>
<p>　　所以说一旦工作过于无聊人总是要自己找点乐子的。时间一到埃图瓦妮勒就将带着请柬的客人一个个指去等候室的方向，在刚刚的那群人陆陆续续都进去之后，一个猫魅却始终站在原地，拿着请柬似乎还有点纠结的样子。</p>
<p>　　看来又是一个为情所困的人。埃图瓦妮勒瞥了一眼那个还在发呆的奥拉，又开始催促着这个猫魅尽快入场，她还记得刚刚就是这个猫魅在新郎的指挥下一直忙前忙后，看向新郎的时候脸上似乎还带着满足的微笑，而现在这幅表情……埃图瓦妮勒甚至在想如果是让他如此为难的婚礼，要不要就建议他去跟那边那个奥拉一起在外面坐一会儿等着里面的仪式结束好了。</p>
<p>　　但这个猫魅终归在最后的时间限内进去了，埃图瓦妮勒看着他的背影摇了摇头，看了看时间估算了一下烙印仪式的进度。</p>
<p>　　这个时间…大概就要到交换戒指的时候了，今晚的艾欧泽亚或许又要多一位为了消散的爱情买醉的伤心人了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.　　</p>
<p>　　在这个大圣堂的门口，现在正有三个人迟迟没有离去。</p>
<p>　　一个，是从参加烙印仪式结束后就一直呆坐在门口的奥拉。</p>
<p>　　一个，是在目送着新人与朋友离去后便默默哀伤的猫魅。</p>
<p>　　一个，是为了试图能够让人生变得更加丰富多彩而不断喊话求cp的精灵。</p>
<p>　　“说好了兄弟一起快乐大草原的，那个白魔单抬你一口跟你双排的位置就换成了她，为什么我们的友谊说变就变……”那个奥拉这样恍惚地唉声叹气着。</p>
<p>　　“明明一直都让我陪在身边的，不论有什么事都第一时间想到找我帮忙的，为什么到最后选择的不是我……”那个猫魅这样难过地自言自语着。</p>
<p>　　“招cp了！来个小姐姐一起愉快贴贴，帅气男精在教堂门口等你！谈的好了我们来当场烙印。”那个精灵这样自信地高声吆喝着。</p>
<p>　　突然，那个猫魅和奥拉一起看向了那个喊话的精灵，甚至不约而同地走了过去，就在那个精灵要喊第二遍的时候，奥拉先一步凶神恶煞般地打断了他的话。</p>
<p>　　“当场烙印？！你以为烙印对象能是说找到就找到的吗？”</p>
<p>　　精灵愣了一下，可就在他要说点什么的时候，猫魅又拔高了音调再次打断了他的话。</p>
<p>　　“愉快贴贴？！你以为贴得多就能在一起就能有用吗？”</p>
<p>　　精灵略显委屈的看着这两个莫名其妙的家伙小声说道，“我找cp也没打扰到你们吧……”</p>
<p>　　“当然有！”</p>
<p>　　奥拉和猫魅异口同声地大声吼完之后就开始了混合双打模式，而那个倒霉蛋还在努力挣扎着护起脸蛋。</p>
<p>　　“别打了别打了……哎哟！我不在这喊了还不行嘛！好汉饶命，打人别打脸啊！”</p>
<p>　　奥拉气势汹汹地拎着精灵的领子，就像是要把单身多年的怨念一并发泄出来一样吼道，“我告诉你！不就是从出生寡到现在吗？我今天说找cp就找cp！”</p>
<p>　　“对！不就是一直当我是千斤顶的死渣男吗？我今天说不要就不要！”</p>
<p>　　精灵抽了抽嘴角瞥了一眼奥拉又瞥了一眼一旁应声附和的猫魅，犹豫了一下突然说道，“不是……你们俩跟我说这些也没用啊。”</p>
<p>　　“怎么没用！我现在就找人烙印！”</p>
<p>　　“对！烙印就烙印！就要让他们看看我们也能有人烙印！”</p>
<p>　　……</p>
<p>　　空气一下子安静下来了，奥拉看了一眼猫魅，猫魅也看向了奥拉，精灵夹在中间不知道该不该讲话时，奥拉突然松开了他的领子，带着如同看到了革命同伴一样的眼神，突然拉起猫魅的手大步离开了教堂，留下精灵望着两人匆忙离开的背影松了口气的同时又有点酸溜溜的咋舌。</p>
<p>　　“我怎么觉得我被打的这么冤呢……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>　　冲动不一定是魔鬼，但一定会让人在冷静下来的时候反思一个问题——为什么刚刚我的大脑一片空白？</p>
<p>　　此刻，艾伯已经逐渐冷静下来了，然而还在大步流星地拉着他准备去预定烙印方案的这位陌生的奥拉似乎还没有。由于身高的差距，艾伯不得不一路小跑才能跟上对方的步伐，以至于在他冷静下来之后都没来得及跟对方对上话，两个人就直接这么从十二神大圣堂直接冲到了工作人员的面前。</p>
<p>　　“我要跟他烙印！”</p>
<p>　　艾伯在一旁喘的上气不接下气，只能眼看着工作人员似乎有点惊讶的看着他们两个，然后拿起纸笔边写边记。</p>
<p>　　“请问二位想要预定什么价位的烙印仪式呢？”</p>
<p>　　奥拉气势汹汹地拍着桌子吼道，“当然是最贵的！老子绝对不能让那帮狗东西瞧不起！”</p>
<p>　　工作人员瞥了一眼刚匀过气的艾伯，后者点了点头，于是工作人员简单的写了几笔后又再次问道，“好的，那么二位把名字登记一下就可以去那边付费领取专用的手镯了。”</p>
<p>　　“我叫伊勒德！”</p>
<p>　　很好，起码现在知道这个人的名字了。艾伯深呼吸一口气走了过来，正好工作人员已经写好了一个名字，于是伊勒德又继续说道，“他叫……”</p>
<p>　　空气突然安静了，伊勒德如梦初醒般回头看了一眼身边的艾伯，像是才意识到自己的冲动一样呆了一会儿才问道，“你叫什么名字啊？”</p>
<p>　　工作人员和艾伯不约而同的翻了个白眼，但艾伯还是看着尚且一脸困惑的工作人员平静地说，“我叫艾伯，艾伯·阿·耶塔。”</p>
<p>　　“那个……”工作人员显然还是谨慎的，他在落笔前认真地看着明显更理智一点艾伯问道，“你们两个……真的要办烙印仪式？”</p>
<p>　　艾伯抬头看了一眼伊勒德那副有点愣神的模样，正要说点什么的时候却被伊勒德抢先一步抓住手拉起来，一边给工作人员看一边坚定不移地说，“对，我们要烙印，你说是吧。”</p>
<p>　　“……对。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.</p>
<p>　　现在，咖啡馆里没什么人，艾伯和伊勒德坐在角落里相顾无言，尴尬的气息一直在蔓延。</p>
<p>　　“要不我还是先自我介绍一下吧。”伊勒德率先打破沉默，摸了摸后脑勺忽然叹了口气说道，“哎，其实也没什么好介绍的，我在一家雇佣兵酒馆工作，平时也就是接一些陪练打工队之类的活。今天参加的烙印仪式是我哥们的，本来嘛，大家说好的要寡一起寡，结果一周前我们两个组排打战场的时候遇到了个白魔在我们俩逃命的时候单奶了他一口，最后他俩逃了，我躺了。从那以后双排就成了他俩的事没我的份了，前后不过一星期居然连请柬都有了……你说这叫什么兄弟，为了一口单抬就当场抛弃兄弟情谊，过后还跟我嘚瑟，你说他有什么好嘚瑟的，不就是个白魔嘛！”</p>
<p>　　艾伯捧着咖啡杯看了一眼伊勒德那一脸恨铁不成钢的表情忍住了想笑的冲动，意思意思点点头也算是给这个就差生嚼伊修加德柠檬的可怜人一点心里安慰。</p>
<p>　　“其实你这样也挺好的，有了喜欢的人也不一定是好事，就像我，哪怕是为他做了再多的事也一直都只是一个连备胎都算不上的千斤顶。”艾伯说着搅了搅咖啡，有点愣神似的看着被搅和开的奶泡花纹，“你知道吗？他们连烙印的戒指都是我做的，而我还要亲眼看着他们把这对戒指给彼此戴上。”</p>
<p>　　伊勒德听了半天没说话，显然这种复杂的情感关系是超出了这个至今单身的男人的经验范围，所以艾伯的伤感也并未持续多久，便很快就转移了话题。</p>
<p>　　“先不说这些了。既然咱们两个烙印都是有各自的目的，那……我们是不是得装的像一点才好骗过那些人？”艾伯说着有点不确定地看着摆在桌上的那一对手镯后试探着补充道，“比如……不光要有烙印仪式，还得假扮情侣什么的。”</p>
<p>　　伊勒德边想边点了点头，撑着下巴绞尽脑汁地琢磨了一会儿，忽然像是想到了什么一样一拍桌子说道，“说的对啊，哎，你有房子吗？”</p>
<p>　　“我……之前为了帮那个人抢房错过了自己买的机会，现在一直都没有遇到合适的房子。”</p>
<p>　　艾伯摇了摇头，伊勒德便更加兴致勃勃地出起了主意，“不要紧，这个我有。这样，你这两天就搬过来，然后我们就对外宣称我们两个在一起了，而且烙印仪式也要把他们都叫过来。平时的话……咱们两个互相不干涉，只要等到你认识的那个人和我认知的这个人都分手了，咱们就中止合约去碎戒指，怎么样？”</p>
<p>　　听起来也只能如此了。艾伯有点犹豫的点了点头，对于即将到来的所谓“同居”有点不安，伊勒德大大咧咧地拍了拍他肩膀算是安慰，想起了什么后又隐约有些期待的问道，“啊对了，你……会不会治疗？我可以带你去打战场啊！”</p>
<p>　　艾伯摇了摇头，伊勒德立刻泄气般地垮下脸，不过在安静了片刻后艾伯又试探着说，“我不擅长战斗……不过我可以给你做爆发药或者一些料理，反正我还有很多以前为了给那个人做而剩下的材料……”</p>
<p>　　伊勒德又重新精神了起来，甚至有点惊喜地看着艾伯兴高采烈地问，“你还会什么别的吗？”</p>
<p>　　艾伯掰着手指头数了数后有点不自信地小声答道，“我只会那些生产采集的事……”</p>
<p>　　“这不是挺厉害的嘛！我就搞不清楚那些技巧。”</p>
<p>　　伊勒德是发自内心的佩服的，所以反而弄得艾伯有点不好意思，两个人这么有一搭没一搭的闲聊了一阵，气氛似乎也越来越融洽，两个互相倾诉互倒苦水的人几乎一直聊到了咖啡馆关门歇业，临走前，他们各自拿着自己的手镯站在咖啡馆门口准备道别。</p>
<p>　　“那……我把我家收拾一下，你明天就搬过来吧，戒指就拜托你了，需要什么材料我可以去筹备。”</p>
<p>　　艾伯低头摆弄着手指点了点头挥手离开，临走前又看了一眼站在门口朝着自己挥手的伊勒德，就像是本该萦绕在心头的那片乌云突然散去了一样，艾伯眨了眨眼，忍不住露出了一个微笑也对他挥了挥手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5.　　</p>
<p>　　“艾伯，你就帮我蹲一下那块空出来的地皮吧，我明天一早还有事外出，我就先睡了。”</p>
<p>　　“可我这边也正在……”</p>
<p>　　通讯被切断了，艾伯看着通讯珠叹了口气，抬头望着这片他已经辛辛苦苦盯了至少十个小时的空地有些眼神发愣，直到被身后路过的陆行鸟的脚步声惊醒，艾伯忽然站了起来，赶去了那个刚刚在通讯贝里听到的地址。</p>
<p>　　……</p>
<p>　　“嗯？你来了怎么不按门铃？”</p>
<p>　　伊勒德的声音唤回了艾伯的意识，他抱着箱子站在院门口，看到了一身家居服的伊勒德正好开门迎了出来，从善如流地接住了艾伯的行李。</p>
<p>　　今天是搬过来同住的第一天，当艾伯收到地址时还小小地惊讶了一下，他轻车熟路地找到了这个在薰衣草苗圃有点偏僻的小房子，就像是非常熟悉这个地址一样。</p>
<p>　　“没什么……只是……这栋房子的位置跟我以前想要买过的房子是同一个位置呢。”艾伯收回视线，搬起剩下的行李正要进屋，忽然看到伊勒德用着一副有点吃惊的表情看着自己。</p>
<p>　　“你也喜欢这个位置吗？”伊勒德爽朗地笑了起来，张望了一下四周笑道，“我很早就觉得这个位置的房子风景不错了，所以为了买到这块地还废了挺大功夫的，不过这里多少有点不好走，一开始还有点担心你会觉得绕远呢！”</p>
<p>　　艾伯看着伊勒德走进屋里的背影忍不住抿了抿嘴，环顾着周围那个曾经也是自己非常向往的风景深呼吸了一口气，一种豁然开朗的感觉冲散了刚刚那个有点扎心的回忆，而对于即将开始的同居生活似乎也多了几分期待。</p>
<p>　　这或许……就是十二神的安排吧？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>